Unyielding Fate
by CalebPrime12
Summary: Optimus Prime thought he was going to have a (somewhat) normal fight with Megatron. Everything changed when they were pulled into a vortex and transported into the world of Naruto.
1. Maelstrom

A/N: A few things to note, the Transformers characters in this become humans. This takes place in Konaha/Narutoverse.

Timeline:

TFP-Alpha/Omega

Naruto- Right after Naruto comes back after being gone for 3 years.

There are minor differences to the real story.

And, I obviously don't own Naruto or Transformers.

Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 1

Optimus Prime had decided something. He was going to end Megatron. After he found out about Smokescreen's apparent death, he had went to the desert to challenge Megatron.

"Megatron!" Optimus yelled as he emerged from the groundbridge. The night sky shone down upon the two warriors, seemingly glaring at them. Everything in the immediate area seemed disturbed, as if the two of them shouldn't be here. It was almost as if the universe was tired of their endless conflict. Megatron, who was about to kill Arcee, turned around to face the last of the Primes. "Come to avenge your newest pet, Prime?" Megatron spat. "As you can see, I got a new toy!" he said, showing off his Dark Star Saber. Optimus grit his teeth and prepared for the showdown of a lifetime.

"By the Allspark," Optimus muttered.

"Ahahahahahahaha! You can never hope to defeat me now, Optimus!" Megatron laughed. "For now I outmatch you in power _and_ skill." Megatron was about to say something else when he felt Optimus' foot hit him in the face. Megatron went flying backwards, before steadying himself.

"You talk too much, Megatron."

Wiping a bit of energon off of his mouth, Megatron sneered. "Perhaps. But at last we take our true place in this universe, as gods!" The universe didn't quite agree. The sky seemed to frown on the idea that these two could fight forever, traveling from world to world, tarnishing everything until nothing was left at all.

"I am but a soldier, Megatron", Optimus said, while slamming his blue saber against Megatron's purple one, "And you are just a prisoner of your own twisted delusions!" Megatron laughed again and sent a wave of energy from his saber. They continued clashing swords, energy surrounding the leaders. "My dark Star saber tasted one spark already. Now it wishes to taste that of a Prime's!" Megatron yelled. Sand and rock flew around them wildly as they fought. Optimus let out a guttural yell as he swung the Star Saber against Megatron's own twisted version of the sword. A very strange energy then surrounded the desert.

Nearby, Bumblebee was looking for Smokescreen's body when: "Pssst!" "Over here!" _'Smokescreen? But How?'_ Bumblebee thought. _'The phase shifter! Of course!'_

"Hey, Bee," Smokescreen said, " I got the- what the pit was that?"

Suddenly the five of them, Optimus, Megatron, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen were sucked into some sort of energy vortex. Their vision was distorted and it felt as if they were being torn apart. Intense noise surrounded them, seemingly swallowing them. Optimus could feel his body shifting, becoming smaller. He could feel the matter that made him up changing. Every movement, even the slightest, was total agony. And yet it was impossible not to move. Impossible not to writhe or jolt. Impossible not to think. Each of the five Cybertronians-turned-humans screamed out in pain as everything they were was taken from them, shifted, and handed right back. After what seemed like hours, the noise surrounding them dissipated. At the moment, all they could see were blobs of color. Megatron was the first to break the silence.

"You! But I saw you die!" Megatron growled while looking at Smokescreen. Megatron tried to attack the newest member of the Autobots, but stopped when he realized something was terribly wrong. As their vision cleared, he noticed what was.

"Um, guys?" Arcee asked, voicing Megatron's thoughts. "Maybe you didn't notice, but we're humans."

"WHAT?!" Smokescreen yelled. "Let me guess. This is _your _fault," he glared in Megatron's direction.

"Autobot, if you think I would EVER want to join this revolting race of microscopic flesh bags, you're even stupider than I give you credit for," the Decepticon leader sneered back.

No one could continue the conversation, because the vortex started collapsing and everything went black.

* * *

By some luck, the four Autobots woke up seperate from Megatron, on the outskirts of Konoha. Optimus had blue hair with a lone silver streak down the middle and was wearing a red jacket over a blue shirt, jeans, and a cloth, silver mask on his face. A sword was sheathed on his back. Arcee was wearing similar apparel to Optimus' with that of a silver and blue jacket over a pink top and black jeans, and long, blue hair as well. Bumblebee had yellow hair, a black jacket and jeans with a yellow shirt. Smokescreen wore a white long-sleeve shirt, jeans and had white hair with streaks of red and blue in it.

"Ugh, where are we?"Arcee groaned, looking around. Her eyes were greeted by a lush forest, filled with trees and shrubbery. Nearby, she saw a few animals of some sort. The sun's rays barely peeked over the horizon, and seemed to be falling further. Her thoughts were interrupted by Smokescreen.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Smokescreen smirked.

"Shut up. And you didn't answer my question," Arcee shot back.

"Whoa, calm down Arcee. Bumblebee is scouting. But it's not anywhere Prime has ever been."

"Hn."

"It's almost nighttime. Prime started a fire."

"Fire? We don't need a"- Arcee suddenly remebered they were humans. She cringed at the memory of their...transformation into humans.

"How does even know what to do?"

Optimus, joining the conversation, said, "I spent much time studying human tactics after we arrived on Earth."

"Oh. Why?" Arcee asked.

Optimus thought for a moment, and then replied, "I was interested in the humans as a species, so I downloaded several files into my databanks, one of them including human survival tactics." His mind, however, was focused on things other than human survival skills. He wondered where they were, if Megatron was here, and if there was any sort of life besides the few animals he had seen. As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, Optimus still found himself thinking about these things.

Bumblebee walked back then, reporting that he had found nothing, save an animal or two. "Great. So we're stuck here, wherever 'here' is," Arcee muttered. Optimus sighed and said, "We will discuss this predicament tomorrow. For now, you all should get some rest. I'll take first watch."

The other Autobots nodded, as they were all exhausted from the horrifying experience that had changed them into humans. Optimus was as well, but he certainly wouldn't admit it. He activated the Star Saber for extra light and stared at the starry night sky. A light breeze blew, strong enough to move his hair. He found the sounds around him relaxing. Soon, he felt himself falling into the abyss of sleep.

_Optimus drifted endlessly, or so it seemed, until he came across the Earth. He wasn't certain why he was seeing Earth from this view, but he could see the whole planet, as if he were standing upon the Space Bridge that once orbited Earth again. Then, the Earth started cracking and oozing purple light. His view shifted, seeing from the views of various life forms across the planet. He saw the Earth crumble, crack, shatter, and finally, explode, each experienced as if he were on the planet. "No!" Optimus said. Then he heard the screams of humans and his friends. And after that, everything went dark and all he could hear was laughter. Two purple eyes suddenly stared right at him. "So begins the Age of Chaos!" said the menacing voice of Unicron, "This world is doomed, disciple of Primus. This and every world, in every dimension. And after all is gone, I will let you live in knowledge that you failed." Everything went black again. "Optimus...", He heard a voice say. "Alpha Trion?", Optimus asked. "Indeed my old student. Allow me to elaborate on your current location, in the real world. You are currently trapped in another dimension. You were sent to that Earth by Primus himself to stop Unicron once again. You see, Unicron is a multiversal-singularity. That means there is only one in all of space, time, and reality. After you defeated him, he teleported away, to another dimension so he could spread chaos and fear once more. Primus sent you there, so that you could stop him once again. If you manage to do so, he will barely be able to even form a thought for eons after, for he will have been defeated by the Matrix twice." Suddenly Alpha Trion was stabbed through the spark. "NO!", Optimus yelled. The killer then revealed himself, as...Optimus?" This second Optimus, a Cybertronian, walked over to the human Optimus and picked him up. "Humans do not deserve to live," it said, while crushing human Optimus._

Optimus shot up looking around. It was still dark, but the sun was on the verge of rising. _'What was the meaning of that dream?' _Optimus thought. Optimus had never been one to dream, at least before the Matrix. Since, he had been plagued with nightmares, some of them not even his own. He never gave any afterthought to the dreams, since most of them were senseless. This one however, seemed to stick with him. He distracted himself by looking around once more. The sun had began gracing the world with its rays and with the light, he could now see how beautiful the world really was. He allowed himself to take in everything around him. After he had calmed himself from the dream, he began planning for the day. They had to find civilization of some kind, if their even was any. They also needed food and water.

The Autobots got up a few minutes later and Optimus told them his plan for the day.

"Since we are now humans, we will need food and water to survive. Arcee, Smokescreen that is your job today. Bumblebee, I want you to continue scouting. I will continue building up our camp" Optimus stated. If everything was successful, there would be no need for a camp. So he decided to ponder more about the dream he had._'There had to be some meaning behind it' _he thought, _'What if Unicron is in this world? If he is, he can't be the core. He didn't exist in this reality until he teleported here, so he must be sleeping somewhere. A planetary alignment may awaken him, like last time.' _Optimus continued asking questions to himself all day. At lunch, the other Autobots were just staring at him.

"He just zoned out again. Why do you think he's acting so weird?" asked Smokescreen.

Arcee chose to ignore Smokescreen and waved her hand in front of Optimus' face. Optimus snapped out of his thoughts once more. Optimus' sapphire eyes glanced around, and he figured he must have been lost in thought.

"Yes, Arcee?" he asked.

"What's the matter? You're not acting like yourself," she replied, staring at him intently, piercing the Prime with her gaze. Going against what he usually stood for, Optimus chose to lie, and said,"I'm just tired. Did any of you find anything unusual?"

Smokescreen stroked his chin. "Not that I can think of. A few small animals, no sign of any other life."

"Speak for yourself. I saw a clearing that was chopped up real nice. The cuts in the trees were jagged and uneven. It appeared that Megatron's new sword was the cause, as if he went into some sort of fit of blind rage." Arcee paused. "Knowing him, that's exactly what he did."

"So Megatron made it here. I was hoping that for once we wouldn't have to worry about him," Bumblebee muttered.

"Not to change the subject, but did anyone else noticed we're armed with knives?" Smokescreen asked, staring down at the weapon. Its handle was wrapped, likely for better grip. It had a ring on the bottom of its handle and its blade was shaped like an uneven diamond.

"Come to think of it, that is strange. Why not human firearms?" Bumblebee wondered allowed, looking at the armaments.

A few hours later, they had all went to sleep once more, aside from the Prime. He wanted to make absolute certain that he didn't have another dream. He walked around near the camp all night, thinking once more. It seemed that his questions were only ever answered by more questions. The next day progressed similarly, except at lunch Bumblebee had news. "I saw a boy with yellow hair walking alongside a man with white hair. I followed them, and found what I believe is a village."

Optimus smiled beneath his mask. He knew his scout would come through. "It's not far. If we hurry we could get there before dinner."

After they finished eating, they got up and followed Bumblebee. They found what appeared to be a path. As they walked down the path, they saw more wildlife then before, including birds and deer. Unbeknownst to the Autobots, a crow had been watching them the whole time.

As they approached the gate they were stopped by two guards.

"State your name and business in Konoha," one of them said. "My name is Optimus, and we're only looking for a place to stay." The man sighed. "We're going to need more than that."

Optimus thought for a moment and then came up with something. "Have a man with white hair and a boy with blonde hair come by here?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you know them?" Optimus immediately responded with a yes. But the guards hadn't given up yet.

"What are their names, then?"

Optimus pondered what to do when the voice of Alpha Trion echoed in his mind._ 'Jiraiya...Naruto', _he said. Were those the names? Anything was worth a shot. "Jiraiya and Naruto," he replied.

"Very well. You may pass."

Megatron watched from nearby. He was going to get into the village. Though by more... interesting means. He was about to walk over, when the voice of Unicron interrupted his thoughts. _'Megatron. Megatron!', it said._

_ 'No. It's not possible. We defeated you. I saw it with my own eyes!', Megatron snarled. _

_'And yet here I am anyway. I just wanted to alert you of my presence here. For now, you may continue you meaningless life.'_

Megatron then re-entered reality. He would deal with Unicron later. The leader of the Decepticons had formulated a plan. He fake-stumbled out in front of the guards. "What the?" one of them said.

"Please! Help me!" Megatron said, grabbing the man's shoulders. "Whoa man, just- _SNAP!_ The man was cut off by Megatron grabbing his neck and breaking it.

"What? No!", the other man grabbed a kunai and flung it at Megatron.

The Decepticon caught it by the blade and grit his teeth. "That", he growled, looking at his hand, "...hurt." Before the guard could react, Megatron threw the kunai at his head. _'Humans. So predictable,' _Megatron thought. Megatron stared into the village that now beckoned to him. He smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Well folks, there it is. I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please let me know! I appreciate any help!

P.S.

I intend on updating this once a week. If anything changes, I'll point it out. Thanks for reading everyone!

Caleb


	2. Fracas

As promised, here's Chapter 2. So far, so good. I still should be updating weekly.

* * *

Optimus and his friends walked around Konoha, not really sure of what to do. Optimus looked around, noticing all sorts of people, though none matched the description Bumblebee had given. He had never seen anywhere quite like this "Konoha" when he was on the different Earth. The people were all busy going from place to place or working at a few different shops. He noticed that all of them were nice to each other. After an hour of walking aimlessly, Bumblebee noticed the same boy he had seen earlier.

"Guys look! That's the kid I saw!" he exclaimed. Bumblebee looked triumphant.

"Probably a good place to start, seeing as we don't have any other plan" Arcee said.

Optimus walked over to the boy and said, "Excuse me?"

Naruto turned around. "Huh?" he asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Optimus, and these are my friends, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee. We are new to the village, and I was wondering if you could show us around," he replied.

"Sure I can! But I need to meet up with some friends of mine. My name is Naruto, by the way," he said. "Wait here. I'll be back in an hour."

They found a bench and began to wait. While the Autobots waited, Optimus finally told them about his unnerving dream. "So Unicron is here too? Just when I thought things might be looking up," Arcee sighed.

"Maybe it was just a dream that didn't mean anything," Smokescreen muttered half-heartedly.

Optimus was still looking around after they had finished their discussion. He noticed a man wearing silver. The man had his face cloaked from view. An ominous wind blew in at that moment. He had glanced away for a split second and when he looked back, the man in silver was gone.

Naruto came back a little over an hour since he had left. "Before I can show you around, I have this test I need to take. You're welcome to come with me," he said, smiling. Optimus and the others got up and followed Naruto.

When they arrived at the destination they saw a man with silver hair and a mask and a girl with pink hair. Optimus took note of his surroundings, deciding that their destination had been a training ground. He wondered why the masked man, clearly in a military of some sort, had any connection to these children.

"This is my teacher, Kakashi and my friend, Sakura," Naruto said.

Kakashi studied the Autobots before asking for their names. He kept a close eye on all of them, looking for signs of nervousness.

The one in called Optimus appeared to be doing the exact same thing. _'So you don't trust anyone, hm? And Bumblebee and Smokescreen sound more like codenames than regular names.' _After introductions were made, Kakashi gave the bell test to his students once more. When they had succeeded, he asked Optimus and the others if they wanted to take the test.

"I want to see if you are formidable in a fight, since you don't seem like civilians," he said. _'More importantly, I want to know if you are a serious threat,' _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Fine. We'll take your test," Optimus said.

They needed to see what they were capable of in human form. He already noted that the body was agile and fast, but he needed to see how it fared in battle. Especially if Megatron and Unicron were here. His mind drifted to the man he saw earlier momentarily.

"Ok. Begin!" Kakashi said.

Optimus had already figured that it would take teamwork from watching the first time around. He instantly rushed at Kakashi, aiming to punch him. Kakashi used both his arms to block the punch. _'He's fast. And strong. This might be tougher than I thought.' _Bumblebee and Smokescreen ran on either side of him, throwing knives as they did so. Kakashi deflected the knives with his own kunai, and threw a few shuriken at Optimus, who avoided all of them. Arcee jumped and flipped off the side of a tree landing behind him. Optimus drew two knives and lunged at Kakashi. While they clashed with kunai, Arcee tried to sneak up and steal the bells. "I don't think so!" Kakashi said as he spun and kicked Arcee. Doing this distracted him for a moment, allowing Smokescreen and Bumblebee to attack him from both sides. Kakashi dodged and countered. Optimus lunged at him again, this time pretending to punch him, but actually aiming to grab the bells. He went to do so, but Kakashi noticed and spun away. "Too slow" Kakashi said in a mocking tone. Optimus than started circling, as did Kakashi. Bumblebee and Arcee threw kunai at the ninja sensei, who jumped. While this was going on, Smokescreen threw a kunai at Optimus, who caught it and threw at the bells. The knife impaled the bells and continued its trajectory into a tree, pinning the bells. Arcee than began to run at the tree, but Kakashi cloned himself and sent it after her. _'They have very impressive teamwork skills. And the one in red, Optimus, had extreme precision with a kunai. He was able to hit the bells while I was flipping,_' Kakashi thought. Optimus had owed that precision to Megatron, who taught him how to throw a knife. The last Prime also decided it was time for a distraction. He drew the Star Saber and spun, sending a wave of blue energy at Kakashi. "What the-?" Kakashi said as he jumped to avoid it. While the real Kakashi and his clone were distracted by Arcee and Optimus, Bumblebee sneaked over and retrieved the bells. "Looks like we win," Smokescreen said, smirking. Kakashi was completely dumbfounded. How had these random people managed to pass? It just didn't seem possible. Naruto and Sakura ran back over.

"That was amazing!" Naruto said. Optimus admired the boy's energy. He wondered how it was possible. The fight had drained him completely. He noted that his new body tired quickly.

"What can I say? Everyone else's amazing is my average," Smokescreen said.

"Just ignore him. He has quite the ego," Arcee stated, smirking.

"Yeah, but how did you do that thing with the sword?" asked Sakura.

_'I was hoping to avoid that question! It was foolish to do such a thing. What do I do?' _Optimus wondered. He mentally cursed himself for even using the Star Saber.

Before he could answer, a man in a silver overcoat walked out, in front of them. The man grinned revealing disturbingly sharp teeth. He had a sword strapped to his back and his hands in his pockets. Optimus recognized him as the man he saw earlier.

"You shouldn't have made friends, Prime. Now I just have to kill them and you," the man said, sneering. Megatron examined Optimus' friends. _'What a weak bunch. I could kill them all, easily. But I need a plan. Rushing in blindly like some sort of foolish beast is excellent way to die today. _Megatron had no intention of dying anytime soon. This world would be his soon. He stared foward tentatively.

"Who's the freak?" Naruto wondered aloud.

Megatron averted his piercing gaze at the boy that dared to insult him. It just made his smile widen.

"Where are my manners? I am Megatron," he said. He continued studying his opponents further. The girl was frail, as was the boy. He had watched them defeat there master in an insanely stupid way. They hadn't actually fought it out, their master had just abruptly closed as eyes and covered his ears. Megatron suspected that their master pitied them and let them win the fight.

"Get ready for a fight," Smokescreen whispered. He couldn't believe Megatron had just decided to stroll on out in front of them.

Megatron's grin widened again, somehow. "I wonder if anyone noticed," he chuckled. Optimus narrowed his eyes, staring into Megatron's.

"What did you do now, Megatron?"

The warlord started laughing. "Heh. Hehehheh. Hahahahahha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_This guy's completely insane. How does he know Optimus? Why did he call him "Prime"? Why is the sword on his back purple? Or humming strangely? There's too many questions,' _Kakashi thought. "Why, my handiwork, of course. I had to get in here somehow, you know." Optimus instantly knew what he meant. Dread filled his soul.

"No...", Optimus said. "What is he talking about?" asked Sakura.

"He killed the guards," Optimus said, anger boiling up inside. Those people were innocent. They didn't even know Megatron was, let alone were they an immediate threat to him. It was then that Optimus realized how far his friend had truly fallen.

_'How?" _Kakashi thought_, 'They weren't exactly pushovers. Then again, if he's anything like Optimus...' _

Yes, I did. And I enjoyed doing so," he said, laughing.

"You jerk! What did they ever do to you?" Naruto yelled. Megatron shrugged. "They were in my way," he stated. Naruto growled. "You're a monster!" Megatron's expression changed to that of faked shock. Then he smiled again.

"I like to think of myself as a warrior, boy. A revolutionist," Megatron said. "But you aren't wrong. I suppose since I enjoy killing that makes me a monster. However, if I were to hate what you love, I would call you a monster. There is no good or evil. Sane or insane. It all varies on your point of view."

Optimus prepared to charge, but Megatron wasn't finished. His look had changed to one you would wear when you told a friend you couldn't be anymore. Optimus knew he was just changing his emotions to mock hi opponents.

"I suppose it wouldn't help if I told you I killed a child's parents on my way here, you know just for the fun of it," Megatron sneered, "I love seeing the look on someone's face as the life leaves their body. But you want to know what satisfied me more? The look on the poor child's face as he realized he'd never see his parents alive and well again!"

"You heartless bastard!" Naruto yelled. Naruto began trembling with rage. Megatron started laughing again.

"Naruto wait!"Optimus commanded, but it was too late. Naruto had already ran at Megatron. The tyrant hadn't expected the boy to have any experience in fighting whatsoever, so he was rather suprised at the streak of orange that barreled toward him.

Megatron had succeeded in pissing off the boy, which is what he wanted. He was going to need a hostage if he wanted to win. The other masked man was roughly Prime's level based on the information he had gathered by watching their fight and he was outnumbered seven to one. He hadn't expected the boy to be so fast, though. Naruto succeeded in landing several blows, including a kunai to the chest.

"...I will see that everyone in this trashfire of a village is killed for that, boy," Megatron growled. From those few blows, he had gathered that the child possessed absolutely no knowledge in fighting. He was just fast and strong, lacking any form of coherent style.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, going for another another punch on the crouching Decepticon. Megatron caught his fist and smiled. Naruto was so suprised by the fact his attacks had been cut off, he didn't even see what was coming next. "Let's see how much you like it, boy. "Stop calling me- AGGHH!" Naruto was cut off by Megatron stabbing the kunai into his stomach. Megatron then grabbed Naruto and threw him away.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, preparing to lunge. Optimus grabbed his shoulder.

"Can't you see this is what he wants?! He is trying to pick us off one-by-one! Use your own teachings and work with me!" Optimus said.

"...You're right. But you have a lot of explaining to do after this."

Optimus sighed. "Fair enough." This was not going how he wanted it to. First the Star Saber, now this fiasco.

"We're not finished yet!" Naruto said, going in for Megatron again. The warlord began laughing, sidestepping punch after punch.

Megatron dodged the injured Naruto's attack. Naruto was so mad, he couldn't think. He felt Kurama taking over. Then Megatron's attacks stopped.

"Naruto! Stand down!" he heard Kakashi yell. "Huh?" he asked, regaining control. He looked to see Optimus and Kakashi fighting Megatron. "I'm ending this before it gets out of hand," Kakashi said, lifting up his _hitae-ae_.

_'Megatron. Allow me to possess you. It is you only hope at survival,' _Unicron spoke in his mind.

_'Never!'_

_ 'Fool! You have no choice!' _Megatron suddenly dropped on both of his knees, moaning. "ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"What the hell?" Kakashi said. '_This is turning into a very odd day.'_

Megatron was now covered in purple flames. When he spoke, it sounded like two were speaking, one being Megatron, and the other a deeper monotone voice. "Everyone will die, disciple of Primus. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Optimus swung the Star Saber, which Megatron deflected effortlessly with his arm. He than laid a solid combo on Optimus that was so powerful it sent him across the training grounds. Kakashi stared right at Megatron. The Decepticon tyrant chose this moment to throw a kunai at Kakashi, who avoided it without a second thought. Kakashi was about to charge a Chidori, when he noticed Megatron had moved and was out of sight. _'I should have seen him. Where did he-_ "Huhh..." Kakashi looked down to see a jagged purple blade impaled in his stomach. Megatron kicked Kakashi off of his blade and sneered. He had resisted Unicron, who was no longer in control of his body.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!", he heard that irritable child yell. This time there wasn't even a moment to think. Naruto yelled and charged right at Megatron, glowing red. Meanwhile, Sakura and Arcee ran over to Kakashi.

"He's the only that can stop Naruto when he gets like this!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't come this way! You do whatever it is you're going to!" Arcee shouted.

Naruto had started pummeling Megatron, punching him so brutally, that Megatron now couldn't even stand. Naruto grabbed Megatron's neck and prepared to twist it. Megatron chuckled.

"...You aren't any better than me," Megatron said. "Go ahead and do it. It's better than living as one of you wretched humans, or on this insufferable world."

This statement confused Naruto enough for him to stop for second, long enough for Megatron to stab him with the Dark Star Saber. "Ahhh...", Naruto groaned. Megatron took this oppurtunity to limp away from the training grounds.

"We'll meet again, brat. Count on it." Megatron took one last sneering glance around the training grounds before finally trudging away.

Sakura had finished healing Kakashi, who sat up. He weakly glanced around, momentarily forgetting what had happened.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked. Arcee pointed. She noticed that Naruto had already healed. _'How did he heal? Hell, how did Sakura heal Kakashi?' _Arcee wondered.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, groaning. The sun had begun to tip away, causing the nearby trees to cast eerie shadows.

"You tell me. He went berserk but then just stopped after Megatron said something," Arcee said.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen then walked over, helping Optimus. Optimus wearily looked around. His eyes met Kakashi's. Kakashi glared seemingly into the last Prime's soul.

"You need to explain. Now."

* * *

There's chapter two everyone! I hoped you enjoyed it! I hope the fight scenes weren't cheesy. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

Caleb


	3. Adrift

Well guys, I'm sorry. I should of uploaded last Thursday, but writer's block grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let go. BUT I made this chapter longer than usual and I still plan to update again on Thursday. Now. I saw a few questions, so here are my answers:

1\. Ratchet is still at base, along with Bulkhead and the children. I intend to use all of them in a sequel, _if _this goes anywhere.

2\. Some of the characters may seem OOC, specifically Optimus. Optimus has a few more demons in my story. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but it's hard to write a story around a character that has no visible emotions ever. His emotions will still be blocked off from everyone else, but you, the readers, will get to see some of them from his side. His personality is similar to his IDW 2005 comics, if anyone read those. Speaking of which, to those IDW fans, how do you feel about the ending and the new IDW 2019 comics? I was a little disappointed in the ending, and I'm iffy about the new comics. Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

Optimus nodded and sat down. "Though it may seem hard to believe, none of us were humans until a few days ago." He had tried hard to come up with a lie. Nothing seemed believable, so he went with the truth, well, the best he could figure was the truth.

"We are from another world and dimension entirely," Optimus began. "We were autonomous robotic organisms from a planet called Cybertron. We know of your race because we eventually traveled to a different Earth in another dimension."

Kakashi sighed. It was extremely hard to believe any of this. And yet at the same time, it very strangely made sense. _'Get a grip, Kakashi. He's pulling your leg. There's no way in hell that they're from another world or dimension or whatever. But...if they are enemies of Konoha, then shouldn't they have a more believable story? As ridiculous as this seems, it could be true.'_

"You should start from the beginning. Like, the very beginning," Kakashi said, still pondering his concerns about these "aliens".

"Before time began, there was Primus and Unicron, one an incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. Primus, was the creator of everything, in every dimension. Unicron, on the other hand, wanted nothing but destruction. He sought to envelop every thing in total chaos. Primus eventually defeated Unicron, through the creation of the original thirteen Primes. I am the last of the Primes, chosen by Primus himself to become one."

Kakashi thought back to when Megatron started glowing. "When Megatron started acting weird, he called you 'disciple of Primus', but before that he called you Prime. Why did he change?"

Optimus started again, saying, "Unicron took possession of his body." _'This seems ridiculous, even to me. They'll never fall for it.'_

Naruto asked what Kakashi was thinking: "How? I thought you said he was defeated."

"Defeated, yes. Gone, no. Ever since the start of the Great War that purged our planet, and even before then, Megatron was very ambitious. One of his greatest ambitions was to infuse himself with Unicron's fossilized blood. It gives him an extremely potent healing ability, but allows Unicron to enter his sub-conscious whenever he chooses."

Sakura shuddered. "Everything about that statement was just disturbing" she said. A mental image of some horned creature laughing demonically appeared before her, but she had no idea where it came from.

"Not only that, but Unicron exists somewhere on this world, preparing to awaken and destroy Earth," Optimus told them. "I don't know when that might happen, but be weary of it. We have no qualms with your people. In fact, we can help you with whatever you need. As I said before, we're only looking for a place to stay."

Kakashi sighed. "Very well. I'll believe you until you give me reasons to think otherwise. You've proven that you can fight. You should enlist to become ninja."

"Who are we meeting again?" Smokescreen asked, in his usual blunt way.

"The Hokage" Kakashi replied. He looked back to see the blank stares of all four Autobots.

"The leader of our village. If you want to help the village, you're gonna need to talk to her."

Optimus nodded and they continued walking, taking in the sights. He noticed carved portraits of five individuals on cliff. Konoha was a very beautiful place, he decided. Everyone he had seen so far had smiled and waved at him and the others. He smelled various things that were foreign to him, which he imagined was food of some variety. Soon, they arrived at Hokage Tower. He wondered how Ratchet, Bulkhead, and the humans they had befriended were doing.

Kakashi walked in to Tsunade's office, along with his new acquaintances. The office was particularly messy today, and the room reeked of alcohol.

"What do you want, Hatake? And who are they?" she asked, perturbed. She pulled out a bottle of sake and took a long swig.

_'Great. She's in one of _those _moods' _Kakashi said to himself. He hated it when she was like this. He still wondered why someone like her had taken the job of Hokage in the first place.

"Um, these are rather skilled warriors who would like to help Konoha."

"They wouldn't know anything about what happened to the guards, would they?" the Fifth Hokage grilled. She had recived reports of both guards' bodies laying a few yards away from their posts.

Kakashi started to say something, but Optimus interrupted. "We did not kill the guards. But we do know who did."

"And who might that be?"

"His name is Megatron. He primarily wears silver, along with that being his hair color."

"Hmm. What is it with all these silver-haired pests causing me problems?", Tsunade asked while looking at Kakashi, "Anyway, I suppose someone can train you four. I'm almost out of ninja, so I'll take what I can get. Especially if this 'Megatron' is around.

Optimus pondered for a moment. "I would like it if someone trained my friends. But I will be training myself," he proclaimed. Ever since Megatron's betrayal, Optimus Prime, or rather, Orion Pax, had been a loner. He had done his best to never trust or even befriend anyone fir a ling while. Team Prime, along with a few others, such as Ironhide and Ultra Magnus, were exceptions. But even with them he was secretive and did almost everything himself, excluding missions during the war. He trained by himself. He read by himself. Hell, he had went to Earth first, _by himself._ This wasn't going to be any different.

"Optimus could you step outside for a moment?" Arcee asked. She was giving the same look that she had back at camp, when he was thinking of his dream.

"Sure."

"I don't see why you have to be so stubborn. These people can do all kinds of crazy things! Do you ever think that you might actually need help?" she demanded, "I know that you're a loner, trust me, I get it. But it's time you give up on the past. I remember you telling me the same thing after Tailgate died. And again after Cliffjumper. Take your own advice. What happened with Megatron, happened eons ago!" Her light green eyes stared up at the Autobot leader, silently pleading him to stay. He felt a pang of guilt when he said:

"... I'm not going to change my mind. I will train myself. That's always worked for me before."

"Fine. Don't come running back to me when you need help. If you excuse me, I'll be joining my _friends_," she said coldly. "Not that you understand what those are," she added under her breath.

Optimus felt bad for a moment, the look on Arcee's face before he had answered sticking with him. But then he decided if he was ever going to get anywhere, he'd need to leave the Hokage Tower.

Optimus walked up and down the streets of Konaha, looking for a library. He hated not knowing where anything was. He also hated walking back and forth. After an hour, he was about to give up when he heard a female voice from behind.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for something?" she asked. "You've walked up and down the street a dozen times. We wouldn't have watched you but Shikamaru is suspicious of you."

Optimus turned to see a blonde girl wearing purple and a boy with a strange haircut shooting her a glare.

"Yes. I'm looking for a library."

"Well it's a few blocks in that direction," she said, pointing.

"Thank you...?"

"Ino," she said helpfully.

"Thank you, Ino," Optimus said, before walking toward the direction she had pointed. He felt like an idiot for looking only looking in the same general area. Dust had caked up on his shoes after the hour he spent walking.

He walked into the building that smelled like paper. He saw all kinds of people in there; the place was the busiest he had visited so far. Parents teaching their children, a group of teenagers looking for the newest books of a series, and an older gentleman reading a book about...love. He walked up to the front desk. A woman looked up and greeted him with a smile. "What can I help you with today?" Optimus stared straight ahead and answered, "Anything about fighting techniques." The woman pointed. "If you need anything else, please come back over here."

Optimus noted that only a young girl was sitting over in that section. There were a few books strewn about on the blue carpeted floor next to her, and she appeared to be crying. His instinct was to comfort her, but he was pressed for time. He sighed, and trudged over and sat down next to her. "Is something wrong?" he asked. _'Stupid question, Optimus. You probably just made it worse.' _He looked at her. She couldn't be older than eight. She was wearing a scarlet skirt and a white shirt, which had a red stain on one of the sleeves. She glanced up at him. "Go away," she murmured. "Mind telling me what happened?" he asked, even though he knew he should just leave. "S-someone hurt my daddy. He was mean. At first he looked old and hurt, so my daddy walked over and asked what was wrong. Then the old man turned around and hit my daddy, and t-then..." her voice broke off, and she started crying again. Optimus' gut wrenched. He knew exactly who she was talking about. He sighed again. "What if I told you the very same person had killed my father as well? I know exactly how you feel." The girl looked up at him, curiousity in her eyes. "He was my friend once. And then he betrayed me. He killed everyone I loved. I thought it was hopeless. That I was hopeless. But someone pulled me out of the hole I had dug myself. He taught me how to move on." The girl continued looking at him. "Why is that man so mean?" We never did anything to him." Optimus thought for a moment. "Megatron is that way because, I suppose, that's who he wants to be. What's your name, kid?" For the first time since he had met her, she smiled. "I'm Miko. Who are you?" Optimus froze for a few seconds, being reminded of the humans they had befriended for the first time since the desert. Sure, he had thought of them, but he hadn't expected this. "I'm...Orion. Do you have any friends, Miko?" She shook her head sadly. "Tell you what, Miko. I'll be your friend. Just make sure you're here at the same time everyday, and we can talk about whatever we want." The girl brightened. "Ok! But we're only gonna talk about happy things. I don't want to think of sad things anymore." Optimus liked that. He had no idea why he had decided to even talk to the child, but he was glad that he did. As the girl walked away, he decided to focus on the task at hand. He found a few books on chakra, and checked them out. After memorizing everything about chakra natures and control, he had found that he had an affinity nature of lighting.

Optimus was still at the training grounds 22 hours later. He had mastered some of the more basic techniques and was now practicing some more middle-class techniques. He hadn't slept since he started training, and it was starting to catch up with him. As he continued training, his mind wandered to when Megatron had first started training him.

_"And so our training begins, Orion. So tell me, why do you want to learn how to fight?" a young Megatron asked humbly. "Because I want to be like you!" the young librarian stated proudly. Megatron laughed whole-heartedly. "Well then, we'll start with a few basic tactics. Kicks, punches, throwing weapons." Orion and Megatron had the sort of bond that brothers would normally share. "You're a natural, Orion. But you'll need to come a lot farther before you can even hope to defeat me," Megatron inquired. "Defeat...you? I don't think I could ever do that." Megatron laughed again. "Of course. Someday you will surpass me." Optimus was surprised __by the gladiator's words. Surely if the great Megatron could believe in him, he could believe in himself._

Optimus smiled at the thought. He hadn't thought of those days in a long time. Thinking of the man Megatron once was saddened the Prime. He looked up at the sky. The position of the sun indicated the time, but he had no idea how to measure time in such a way. He did know that it was getting close to the time he had promised to talk to Miko. He smiled and headed toward the library.

_a few days later_

Optimus had mastered several advanced techniques of ninjutsu and was now interested in Genjutsu. He had heard the Chunin exams were going on, but he decided to keep training. Miko had told him the village's expert Genjutsu user was Kurenai Yuhi. He planned to meet with her later that day. As he tried time and time again to create a new lightning-based technique, his mind wandered back to his training with his old friend.

_"Stance like this. It'll help with the power of your strike," Megatron commanded. Orion and Megatron were practicing swordplay. In the years that they had trained, Orion had learned countless fighting techniques and a few life lessons. Optimus continued swinging his sword against Megatron's, watching for a break in his defense. Megatron didn't break stride once, countering all of Orion's strikes until he broke through the young librarian's defense. "Yield." Orion sighed and got up. "Orion... I need your help with something." Orion looked confused for a moment. "Sure, what is it?" Megatron smiled. "I'm sure you know, I'm retiring from the pits. What you didn't know is that I'm taking a career in politics. We both know that isn't my strong suit, so I need your help with my campaign."_

As he trained he noted that several masters and students trained everyday. He also learned that Kurenai was one of the masters, so he decided to go speak with her. He waited until her students left before asking her about Genjutsu.

"Excuse me? I heard you use Genjutsu." A voice in the back of his head, possibly Ironhide said, _'Boy, we really need to work on your introductions.'_

Kurenai turned and was greeted by a man she had never seen before. In a few ways, he reminded her of Kakashi, because of the mask he was wearing. Except that he had slightly longer hair, both his eyes were visible, and the laziness that could always be found in the last Hatake's eye wasn't present, replaced by a fiery determination. He was also a few inches taller and had a bulkier physique. She'd be lying if she said he wasn't attractive.

"Yes, I am the resident Genjutsu user in Konoha. Who are you, and what can I help you with?"

"I am Orion. I was wondering how to use Genjutsu. I'm trying to familiarize myself with a lot of different techniques."

"Ok. I can help you with that. But I'm finished for today. I planned on giving my students a break tomorrow, so I'll begin teaching you about it then."

"Thank you for doing this. I appreciate it greatly."

As he resumed training, he wondered how Arcee and the others were doing. _'Probably way ahead of you, old man,' _he said to himself. This time it was Kakashi that broke his thoughts. "You know, you're gonna have to stop training eventually." Kakashi was both impressed and disturbed with the sheer amount of time Optimus had put into training. He also noticed that the only reak time he took a break was when he went to the library at the same time everday, to talk to a young girl.

Optimus sighed. "Why are you interrupting me?"

"Well, my friends and I were going out for some drinks tonight, and I figured I'd invite you," Kakashi replied calmly.

Optimus recalled the one time he had taken part in drinking back on Cybertron. It didn't go so well. That was the first time he had ever seen Megatron and Alpha Trion agree on anything. They were both equally disappointed in him that day.

"If you want me to come with you, I will. But I won't participate in the act of drinking."

Kakashi shrugged. He was sure the last Prime had his reasons for not wanting to drink. Soon they arrived at the bar. Kakashi walked in along with Optimus. Optimus

decided he hated the smell of alcohol at that moment. The place practically oozed the smell. It was making him nauseous.

"You're finally here Kakashi!" the booming voice of Gai said, "Our contest can begin!" Optimus stared at the man with the absolute strangest attire he'd seen since he arrived in Konaha. He was wearing a green skin-tight jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and the same jacket as Kakashi. Coupled with his weird hair, he made for quite a strange sight. The wooden floor of the bar creeked as Kakashi and Optimus moved to sit down.

"Optimus, I'd like you to meet my friends: Gai, Asuma, and Genma. Guys, this is Optimus."

As the others began drinking and hollering, Optimus looked at the one called Asuma, who didn't join in.

"Nice to meet you," Asuma said.

"Likewise."

"I saw you talking to Kurenai at the training grounds today. I just wanted to tell you, don't get any ideas. She's spoken for."

Optimus hadn't the faintest idea what he was going on about. "I was just asking for some help with Genjutsu. What are you talking about?"

Asuma looked relieved. "Nothing. Drink I had already must be going straight to the brain." Optimus nodded slowly, pretending to understand.

_a few hours later_

Kakashi had passed out after his twelfth drink. Optimus and Asuma had volunteered to carry him home.

"I keep telling him not to involve himself in these stupid games with Gai, but he never listens," Asuma muttered. "To damn competitive for his own good." Optimus was carrying the silver-haired Jonin, and Asuma was leading him to Kakashi's apartment. When they got there, Optimus set him down on the couch. He looked at a picture on the wall. In the picture, a young Kakashi stood with three other people. "Who were they?" He asked Asuma. "Kakashi's team. But it's his story to tell, not mine."

_the next day_

When Kakashi woke up and looked out his window, he was quite suprised to see a lone Optimus standing in front of the residence. He threw on his clothes and walked outside.

"You're not training, and you're not at the library. I must still be drunk."

Optimus, choosing to ignore the statement, followed Kakashi back inside and asked,"Who are they?" nodding towards a picture of team Minato on the wall. Even though Asuma had told him who they were, he wanted to see what Kakashi said. Kakashi smiled sadly under his mask. "They were my team." Optimus nodded, noting the past tense. One thing he had noticed since becoming a Prime, was that even through a picture the Matrix told him if someone was alive or dead. He first noticed it during a video transmission from Hot Rod soon after he became Prime. The young Autobot was in a field of dead Cybertronians, when he had called. The Matrix was whispering _deaddeaddeaddead _to him, before pausing and sensing life in Hot Rod. It had freaked him out at first, but he got used to it eventually. Right now it was telling him that both of the kids in the picture were still alive. He could sense there presences somewhere on Earth.

"Kakashi."

"Hm?"

Optimus pointed at Rin and Obito. "They're still alive."

"It's not polite to joke about the dead, Optimus." Kakashi had a wistful look in his visible eye."

Optimus almost laughed at that. "I haven't joked since I became a Prime. And I'd certainly never joke about lost comrades. I've had my fair share of mourning to do."

Kakashi sighed. "How do you know that they're alive? I assure you, they're dead. I watched them both die. And what did you mean 'became a Prime'? Weren't you always?"

"No. I was once just a librarian. One had to earn the title of Prime through the acquisition of the Matrix of Leadership, which tells me if someone is alive or not, Optimus replied. Kakashi almost went into shock. He had just been told both his friends were alive. Even if the reason was truly one of the stupidest he'd ever heard, he had to hold out hope.

"Not to change the subject, but have you seen my fri-team recently?"Optimus questioned, pausing when almost said friends. He remembered what Arcee had said.

"Yes, Arcee passed the Chunin exams. The other two are Genin."

Optimus smiled to himself. He was right about them being way ahead of him.

"I heard you want to become a Jonin" Kakashi said. Optimus narrowed his eyes. The only person he said that to was Miko, meaning that Kakashi was spying on him. Choosing to ignore that thought, he asked:

"Is there any way I could?"

"You're in luck. I talked to the Hokage about it, and she said as long as you can defeat me, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and Gai. We're all Jonin, so if you can defeat us, I don't know how you couldn't be. There is a catch though." Optimus looked over at him. "And what might that be?" Kakashi smiled. "The whole village is going to be watching."

Optimus sighed. He'd been doing that a lot recently. "Give me a week. I haven't even talked to Kurenai about Genjutsu yet." Kakashi chuckled. I'll see you later, Optimus. I'm already three hours late to meet Naruto and Sakura. Oh, and by the way? I think Kurenai likes you." Optimus just shook his head, wondering what Kakashi meant.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it.

I know someone will mention that Optimus can't become a Jonin that way. Well, he can. I'm also aware that the Kazekage Rescue Mission took place right after Naruto got back, but I had to change things up for this story. It'll be soon. I don't intend for Kurenai/Optimus to ever go anywhere, because writing romance isn't my thing. I just thought it was a funny thing to add to this chapter. If anyone wants to expand on it feel free. Anyways, the next chapter will focus on Megatron, and the one after that on the other Autobots. These are in no sort of chronological order and actually are happening at the same time. After those two chapters, we have Optimus' fight to become a Jonin, and then the Kazekage Rescue Mission. After that, the story of Naruto will continue with the same major arcs etc. but just differently because of the Cybertronians' presence. If this ends up going anywhere, I'll make spinoffs, one-shots, and sequels. Also, only one more Cybertronian will be coming to this Universe. He's an Autobot that was only present in Fall of Cybertron, and not in the show.

And here are the affinity natures for the other Autobots

Arcee-Water

Bumblebee-Wind

Smokescreen-Fire

Hope you enjoyed! Please R and R!

Caleb


	4. Apprentice

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Megatron hated rain. He hated the feeling, how cold and ..._wet _that it was. He also hated the smell of rain. The damp, musty smell of the freshly fallen water droplets clogged his nose. He hated that you couldn't see five feet in front you when it was pouring down. He hated the infernal noise that it made, the consistent battering of the ground and anything else between the sky and ground. Namely, _him. _He had hated it since liberating the planet called Tur-Mukan, a planet where it rained constantly. Needless to say, he took his anger out on the planet's inhabitants.

Keeping all of this in mind, one would wonder why he had chosen to go to Village Hidden in the Mist, known for its frequent rainstorms. Perhaps he just wanted to be away from where the Autobots resided. Perhaps because Unicron had led him here. No one could tell you why, not even Megatron himself.

You could say he was lost in life. And just lost in general. He wasn't used to the feeling of being lost, that's for sure. But he didn't utterly repulse the idea of it. He humored it, for he always liked trying new things. As he walked into the old shack that was called _Gotan's Bar _by the natives, he wondered how long he had truly been lost.

When he infused himself with the Blood of Unicron? Perhaps. But he suspected that it was long before then that he had lost himself. Megatron pondered how long ago he began regretting his choice of lifestyle. All of the killing, all of the hate, pain, and suffering. He had led countless troops into battle for eons, only for them to die pointlessly. They were fighting in a war that was founded on a personal grudge. To this very day, he had no idea why he had snapped the day the council sided with Orion. He figured that the warrior inside him just couldn't accept coming in second for a change. Of course, he had always planned to take down the coucil with whatever force necessary. He knew they were corrupt, so for several years before he had begun forming the Decepticon movment. He had never intended the speech to work. He had never, in any dimension, imagined that Orion would oppose him.

As he sat down on a barstool he remembered some of his...worse choices. Brainwashing the innocent man known as Glitch, turning him into what could only be described as a monster. Glitch, or rather, Tarn, as he was now known, had become something far worse than even Megatron himself. Or turning Overlord, Sixshot, and Black Shadow into ruthless killing machines with the ununtrium bonding process. Or the countless times he tortured Autobots without a real reason. The list went on. Whether he admitted it or not, Megatron regretted most of his actions.

He had no idea why he had killed that girl's father after leaving the training grounds. He was viscous because of taking such a beating in his fight with the yellow-haired child. The man was just trying to help him. He had no way of knowing that Megatron's wounds would heal on their own in a matter of minutes. But Megatron had taken the action as an attack, ferociously beating the man until his heart stopped beating. He left the alley with blood soaked hands, leaving the crying child alone in the alleyway. The girl had screamed at him, begged him to stop, vowed that she would kill him. None of it mattered to him. At that moment he was beyond bloodlusted. At this moment, he just wanted a stiff drink to drown his misery. He had shamelessly taken his victim's money, a few gold coins apparently called Ryo, which he intended to use for the drink.

He was Megatron. The ruthless warlord of the fiercest army that anyone had ever seen. He couldn't waste any time worrying about what he'd done. It was in the past. It could not be undone. So he wasn't going to try and undo it.

**...**

Megatron stumbled into the library, still soaked with rain. He needed to learn about _chakra, _he believed it was called. He had overheard two middle-aged men talking about it at the bar. He walked around the library, baring his teeth in anger when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

He looked at the tables. Only one individual sat at them, a teenage girl with green hair. She had a few books about combat on the table, and was flipping through a book about...chakra natures. Megatron decided that killing her and taking what he required was unwise. There were others in the library. So he decided to speak with her.

"Child, why are you reading that? You should be out playing with others your age. Not worrying about how to fight."

The girl shot him a you-can't-possibly-be-serious look. "Are you not from around here? Children train to be ninja. I'm actually way behind."

Megatron was unsure why he was suprised. After all, he had already fought a child. Then again, that child was an idiot. Megatron had assumed that he was an exception.

"Well, you have a book that I need. I'm only going to ask once."

"Who taught you manners? You can wait until I finish."

Megatron was, again, shocked. He may have been completely unrecognizable, but surely someone that had red in his eyes where the white should be, shark teeth, and an incredibly impatient tone of voice would scare someone into complying with his request. The girl abruptly stopped reading, closed the book, and tossed it to him. Megatron shot his arm out and caught the book without a second thought.

"There. Finished. She smirked. "So what do they call you, old man?"

Megatron grunted at the insult and replied.

"I am Megatron. Who might you be, little one?"

"Megatron? I don't think I've ever heard a name like that before. I'm Midori, by the way."

Megatron took a seat across from Midori. He had no idea why he hadn't left yet. He growled. He was getting tired of having no idea why he was doing things. Midori took notice of the growl, and asked, "Something wrong with the book? I didn't think it was _that _bad." Megatron sighed in reply. "Just thinking about something." He looked back down at the book. According to it, everyone had an affinity nature of Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, and Lightning. It also said that one could tell which affinity nature they had by tapping a small piece of paper. "Midori, do you have any paper?" Midori glanced up at him and wordlessly slid the warlord a piece of paper. "Need to know your affinity nature, huh?" Megatron absentmindedly nodded and tapped the paper. He silently prayed that it wasn't water. The paper split in two. Midori's eyebrows raised. "And here I didn't think we had anything in common, Megatron. We're both Wind users." Megatron ignored her and kept reading. Apparently, one could use multiple natures, though it took a considerable amount of time. He narrowed his eyes, and clenched his fists. He didn't have time. Or...did he? Optimus and the others had no way of knowing he was in the Mist Village. He could take as long as he needed. What was a year or so down the road? "Midori?" The green-haired girl looked up. "Yes?"

"You said you were behind everyone. Why, might I ask?" Midori visibly grimaced. "My _father. _He was afraid that I would get hurt, so he forbade me from fighting until I turned sixteen."

"That's ridiculous. If you wanted to be a warrior, he should have supported you, not held you back." He paused for moment. "I could teach you." Midori stiffled a laugh. "No offense, but you're in the same boat as me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have needed that book."

"I know how to fight. I just don't know anything about chakra. Or living, for that matter."

"You mean like taijutsu? Hand-to-hand? And what do you mean, you don't know about living?"

"Yes. Hand-to-hand. And I mean, I was a slave. A miner. After that, a fighter. Never any time for living, I'm afraid."

"Ouch. That sucks. Suppose I accepted your offer. What would my father think of me running off to train with a creepy, red-eyed stranger?"

"He is irrelevant. If you want to come with me, you can. It's not up to him how you wish to spend your life."

She laughed. "Alright Megatron. Just meet me here everyday, and then I'll take you to the training grounds."

Megatron nodded and got up. She watched the strange man walk towards the doorway and shudder before stepping out into the rain. She noticed him pick up a jagged purple blade and put in a small sheath on his back. She wondered what it was. _'I guess I'll ask him tomorrow.'_

* * *

Ok. There it is. I hope you liked it. I also hope you like Midori, because you'll be seeing more of her. This chapter was pretty fun to write. Might be my favorite so far. If you were wondering how old the Cybertronians are as humans, here ya go:

Optimus/Orion: 31

Megatron: 46

Arcee: 33

Smokescreen: 20

Bumblebee: 17

Please R and R!


End file.
